1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system of reproducing a pattern of sound variations and applying the pattern to a human fetus, infant, child, adolescent or adult, with possible animal applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems are known for transmitting external stimuli to the human fetus. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,539 describes a method and system for systematically educating and communicating with a baby in its mother's womb. Educational messages or soothing messages are transmitted to the fetus. The messages can include, for example, soothing music, simple words or nursery rhymes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,968 describes a method and apparatus for presenting voice or noise to a fetus in which the sounds more accurately resemble the same sounds as the baby will hear after birth. Recorded sounds are contoured and amplified. The sound range is in the 1000 to 2000 hertz range on the order of 90 to 95 decibels.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,756 discloses a system for delivering sound to a fetus through the mother's abdomen and which also allows monitoring of the effects of the sound on the fetal child. A sound generator, for example a radio or so called “walkman” unit, generates sound. The sound is applied by speakers located on a belt. The belt is juxtapositioned to the abdomen in proximity of the fetal child. The sound can include soothing music or like sounds. A stethoscope is located in proximity to the fetal child to monitor the effects on the fetal child.
Mental performance in vertebrates is signified by electrical energy which can be monitored on the cranial surface with skin transducers producing an electro-encephalogram (EEG). Such output is measured in cycles per second (hertz). An alpha rhythm relates to a human baseline indicating a state of relaxed wakefulness when the eyes are closed. Some analyses have shown alpha rates generally rise according to increased neural complexity on the evolutionary scale, from amphibia to Homo sapiens. Human alpha rhythm is attained by puberty in the range of 8–13 hertz, averaging 10 hertz, and diminishes only slightly with age.
Both prebirth and newborn alpha rhythms, referred to as protoalpha, have been found to be in the range of 1–2 hertz and the alpha rhythms increase incrementally until reaching the adult maximum of 10 hertz. Developmentally, it has been suggested that an alpha rhythm can be both a significant empirical indicator and predictor of reduced or amplified mental capacity. A child whose alpha rhythm is advanced beyond the norm may therefore have attained a more mature level of cognitive function than someone of similar age having a lower alpha rhythm.
It is desirable to provide a method and system for reproducing sonic variations in which the tempo and/or pitch of the variations can be altered to provide a predetermined pattern which can be applied to a wearer of the system in order to affect a desired increased cognitive function.